la chica del apartamento 512
by HiMKoO-cHaN
Summary: la chica del apartamento 512 es la que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar es a quién le hago cartas noche y día que no puedo entregar. NanoFate


**Disclaimer: los personajes y la canción utilizados no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños**

**.**

**LA CHICA DEL APARTAMENTO 512**

**.**

**Por HiMKo-cHaN**

**.**

**.**

Otro día igual recorro los pasillos para llegar a mi apartamento y como todos los días vice-kun el mecánico de enfrente me chifla y me dice _ he nano-chan ya dame____ya dame una oportunidad ¿no? Recuerda que te estoy esperando" _, puf solo esta perdiendo su tiempo pues mi corazón late por alguien mas y antes de llegar a mi apartamento yunno-kun me detiene para platicar de una de sus investigaciones científicas que son muy aburridas y yo le finjo interés mientras asiento a todo lo que dice.

Cuando volteo a ver del ascensor la persona que me trae loca y en la cual no dejo de pensar _"la chica del apartamento 512" _fate-chan como le llamo yo, en mi mente claro pues no me atrevo a hablarle en persona pues me pongo tan nerviosa, *suspiro* fate-chan por ella mi corazón late si supiera de las miles de cartas que le he escrito y no le entregue se sorprendería

Sigo su ruta con la mirada asta que entra a su apartamento "_el apartamento 512"_ cuando noto que a desaparecido de mi vista me despido de yunno-kun y cuando estoy apunto de entrar a mi apartamento el viejo que vive en el de la esquina me invita al suyo y yo simplemente le dijo que no me agradan los viejos molestosos.

A la mañana siguiente salgo muy temprano hacia mi trabajo con la esperanza de verla cuando sale a caminar y que me salude con una sonrisa de esas que enserio me conquistan.

Y como todos los días en mi trabajo a la hora de descanso estoy distraída escribiendo otra carta para ella cuando me sorprende hayate-chan mi jefa y mejor amiga.

-"M, nano-chan ¿porque escribes otra carta si nunca se las entregas?, mejor ve y habla con ella así te ahorras tinta y papel hehe"

-"hayate-chan entiende que no tengo el valor para hablarle"

-"ya te dije si quieres yo le hablo por ti es molesto recibir tus informes llenos de 'f y n' dentro de corazones o 'te amo fate' como margen de la hoja" dijo mi amiga con voz cansada

-"tienes razón hayate-chan… hablare con ella esta misma tarde"

-"así se habla nanoha ahora a trabajar que no te pago para que platiquemos"

-"si eso hare… ¡espera hayate! Tienes un don para arruinar los buenos momentos"

-"hehe si, pero enserio a trabajar"

Después de esa amena plática con hayate me puse a pensar en que era lo que le iba a decir a fate como iba a entablar una conversación mou porque una declaración tiene que ser tan difícil.

Después de la rutina del día me decidí a decirle a fate todo lo que siento por ella me acerco a la puerta de su apartamento y toco tres veces y espero a que habrá mientras me preparo mentalmente para lo que viene y cuando escucho el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y volteo velozmente esperando ver a fate, cuando lo primero que me encuentro es un chico moreno alto de melena azul sin playera y la melena alborotada.

-"e-etto… yo" estaba sorprendida no pensé que fate tuviera novio sentí como mi corazón se quebraba en miles de pedazos

-"oh hola soy chrono harlaown mucho gusto" dijo extendiéndome su mano _un momento harlaown de donde me suena mmm_

-"etto si el gusto es mío nyahaha" le dije estrechando su mano

-"y que trae a una chica tan bonita a la puerta de este humilde hogar" que le iba a decir vengo a ligar a tu novia no claro que no

-"oh si etto… yo pues vine… porque yo… etto no… es que yo pues- estaba demasiado nerviosa no lograba hilar una palabra hasta que lo solté todo de golpe- "

-"oye espera tu creíste que fate y yo jajaja no espera fate y yo solo somos hermanos jeje- me dijo y yo sentí un gran alivio en el corazón- pero ¿es enserio lo de invitarla a un café?" me pregunto algo dudoso

-"si es enserio ¿Por qué? Acaso tiene otros planes porque si es así pues mejor vengo otro día y…"

-"No, no nada de eso es que wow hoy si que es su día de suerte enserio, consiguió un gran empleo y ahora vienes y la invitas a salir wow espera a que se entere se va a poner mega contenta"

-"es… es enserio"

-"si, enserio y acá entre tu y yo te digo que a ella le gustas eh!" OMG! Enserio le gustaba si hoy si que es mi día le gusto si que bien

-"chrono te he dicho que no molestes a los vecino y que te pongas… una… camisa cuando salgas a…atender" escuche decir una voz a mi espalda que al ultimo sonó sorprendida

-"oh fate que bueno que llegas- dijo chrono con una mirada maléfica- esta chica me vino a invitar a tomar un café ¿puedes creerlo?" su mirada paso de sorpresa a enojo

-"oh que bien pues que te diviertas hermanito" dijo un tanto molesta y muy apresurada de entrar en su casa cuando chrono le bloqueo el paso para que no entrara

-"e… etto yo…pues fate-chan – ella me volteo a mirar era ahora o nunca- la… la verdad e-es que a q-quien vine… a invitar a… a salir es a ti- si se lo dije y ahora me miraba sorprendida- cl…claro si tu pu… puedes"

-"etto si claro que si nanoha cuando tu quieras" me dijo con una de sus sonrisas que creo solo me dedicaba a mi

**FIN.**

Hola queridas/os lectores que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y tal ves muchos no se dieron cuenta otros si, pero esta en si es un songfic pues esta inspirada en la canción de Selena "el chico del apartamento 512"

_Bueno y como ya me avía des aparecido un buen tiempo pues dejo este pequeño oneshot y pues no me gustan mucho los fantasmitas a si que si tienen tiempo pues pueden dejar un review y decir si les gusto si no si quieren y agá una continuación jeje _

_Bueno pues eso es todo sayonara _

pRiNCeCiiTaa De HieLoO...**


End file.
